Chapter 18: Escape from the Gangs of New York
Synopsis After finding their way out of the rift, and find themselves in Manhattan, New York. While everyone is amazed by the view from above, they notice a shortage of gold chains and a powerful energy signature. Ulala recognizes it as Dance Energy, a futuristic energy source made from the power of dance. After reporting the situation to the doctor, Urashima also reports strange findings as well. After a database search, they have indeed arrived in New York...circa 1930s. She decides to land the carrier for a closer look at the energy source in question. Down below, Shadow arrives at the theater after sensing the strong amount of Dance Energy. After he plans to take it over, two girls arrive to stop him: Sakura Shinguji & Gemini Sunrise. After admiring the pair's dance energy, the two groups duke it out in front of the Theater. Just then, the other heroes arrive and find a brawl has begun, and runs into some familiar faces. After getting up to date, another dance battle commences. But then, another enemy appears: Ranmaru Mori, an enemy once defeated by the New York Assault Force. It seems he's insistent on bringing the deceased general from the grave, and a fragment of the Demon Blade may give him what he wants. It's a blade containing Nobunaga's soul, and is kept in the theater. Ranmaru is after it, and calls some backup in the form of steam beasts. Realizing that the others are in danger, Sakura and the others prepare for battle. Just then, another enemy appears: Dokurobo, another enemy back from the dead. After some banter (which steams him up), he calls out some backup of his own: Kouma! And not only that, but Raptor shows up too. It seems Pyron has arrived as well, but in another city that still had gold chains...Paris! Since the steam beasts Ranmaru brought was from there, it's only natural that Paris is under attack as well. He calls some demonic bombers to make a hole in the theater, and the party had their hands full protecting the theater and dealing with the enemies around them. Just then, a young woman appears and smashes the generator after distracting Dokurobo. It was Pai Chan, an action star and an old friend of Akira's. She was in Manhattan for a film shoot, but after the gold chains appeared she evacuated and got lost before winding up where she is now. With everyone fired up on both sides, the rumble begins for real this time! After Shadow takes a beating, he retreats vowing to finish the Dance Virus. After Ranmaru takes a beating, vowing to resurrect his lord one way or another. After dealing with the bombers, the heroes focus their attention on the remaining enemies. After a beating, Dokurobo leaves after his "victory" but the heroes figure this won't be the last time they see him. Raptor exits the scene after taking a hardcore beatdown. Once everything settled down, they discuss how to get to Paris now that the gold chains have appeared in the past as well. Just then, Sakura gets a call from Ichiro on the Cinematron. He reports that the Phantoms of Paris have returned, and that they are currently under attack. After a while, the message was cut off. They needed to head to Paris quickly, and the Dragonturtle arrives. They head into the vehicle and take off for Paris. They decide to take this time to rest and recuperate before arriving in Paris. Strategy There are several turrets that spout fire and will damage all units near them for 2 turns if they get hit by the fire. As soon as the Hell Wrath enemies appear, make sure to take them out first before they reach the designated area. They have HP Counters so be sure to heal your units after fighting them. Party Members Pair Units Note: only 10 units allowed Sakura & Gemini (required) Ryu & Ken Chun-Li & Xiaoyu Dante & Vergil Chris & Jill Demitri & Morrigan X & Zero Hiryu & Hotsuma Akira & Kage Maru Kiryu & Majima Zephyr & Vashyron Jin & Kazuya Nana & Ciel Kite & Haseo Reiji & Xiaomu KOS-MOS & Fiora Solo Units Ryo Phoenix & Maya Heihachi Ulala Aty Valkyrie Ingrid Leon Axel Natsu Leanne Captain Commando Alisa June Pai Chan Enemies Shadow (Gear: Rhythm Rogue Suit) Rhythm Robot (Black/Flying) x3 Rhythm Robot (Black/Walking) x2 Blanche x5 Ranmaru (Gear: Curse Pendant) Dokurobo (Gear: Rod of Wisdom) Kouma Kagizume x3 Hell Pride x3 Lord Raptor (Gear: Electric Hell Guitar) Hell Wrath x8 Items Staminan Royale, Mix Gel x3, Star Mask Trivia The main enemies in SW5 are named after historical characters from the Warring States period. Ranmaru Mori was Oda Nobunaga's aide. The Cinematron are a kind of communicator used by members of the various Assault Force branches. The girl Sakura mentions, Kohran, is a member of the Imperial Assault Force and also an avid inventor (though her inventions have a tendency to blow up in her face most of the time) The Demon Blade, which was in the New York Metropolitan Museum, was stolen by Ranmaru in order to revive Nobunaga. After the events of SW5, a fragment of the blade was kept in the theater for safekeeping. Category:PXZ2 Chapter